Little Girl
by barapanda
Summary: Itachi mengira bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pria tanpa asmara sepanjang hidupnya. Namun ia salah. Pada akhirnya, ia pun menemukan perempuan yang menarik hatinya ... tetapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Itachi mencintai murid didiknya sendiri!/ oneshot, AU


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** alternative universe, OOC, plot what plot?, teacher-student, Itachi's POV, don't like don't read!

* * *

Uchiha Itachi di sini, sedang bercerita, dan aku tidak pernah mencintai perempuan manapun. Paling tidak, belum.

Aku adalah seorang guru olahraga di salah satu SMA di sini, dan aku telah menghabiskan hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun tanpa pendamping selain keluargaku. Yah, tapi sekarang aku sudah hidup memisah.

Sudah banyak perempuan yang kutemui selama hidupku. Teman sekolah, teman kuliah, teman kerja, tetangga, dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatianku. Bahkan ibuku sudah tujuh kali memperkenalkanku pada anak perempuan temannya, dan aku tidak tertarik.

Dan beginilah aku, saat ini menjalani hidup tanpa kisah asmara apapun dan mengajar murid-murid SMA. Setidaknya, ini cukup menyenangkan. Dan aku adalah pembina klub basket. Melatih anak laki-laki yang berbakat dalam olahraga itu, tidak membosankan juga.

Sempat awalnya aku berniat untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku seorang diri saja, sebagai pria bebas tak terikat yang tidak perlu dirundung masalah percintaan. Karena perempuan masa kini tampaknya merepotkan. Mereka hanya melirik laki-laki yang tampan, kaya, dan sempurna bagi mereka. Huh, cinta apanya? Mereka hanya melihat dari materi saja. Itulah yang membuatku tidak begitu tertarik pada perempuan.

Rekan kerja yang juga mengajar di sekolah yang sama denganku juga begitu. Ada satu dua orang guru perempuan yang mencoba mendekatiku dan bersikap baik padaku. Tetap saja, aku mengacuhkan mereka.

Baru-baru ini aku mengetahui kalau aku cukup populer di kalangan murid perempuan di sekolah tempatku mengajar. Mereka sama saja. Hanya karena aku tampak keren sebagai guru di mata mereka. Itu saja.

Kupikir aku akan menjadi pria tanpa asmara yang suka hidup sendiri, hingga akhirnya ketika tahun ajaran baru datang, dan akan ada murid baru di SMA ini … kurasa aku harus mengubah pikiranku.

Huh.

Pantas saja aku tak begitu tertarik pada perempuan sebayaku ataupun rekan kerjaku, rupanya ini alasannya.

Aku menyukai seorang anak perempuan yang terpaut sepuluh tahun denganku.

.

.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama, hanya saja aku merasa ketertarikan yang tak biasa saat pertama kali memandang anak itu. Waktu ia tersasar di hari pertamanya bersekolah, dan saat itu aku hendak pergi ke lapangan untuk mengajar. Aku melihat anak itu mondar-mandir dari ujung koridor ke ujung lainnya, seperti orang kehabisan akal. Karena kasihan, aku menghampirinya dan menanyakan masalahnya. Saat itulah ia pertama kali menatapku. Tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata dan sangat pendek sekali bila dibandingkan denganku yang tingginya di atas rata-rata. Anak itu paling hanya setinggi dadaku. Makanya ia harus mendongak ke atas menatapku, dan kurasa … apa yang membuatku mulai menyukainya karena cara menatapnya itu. Entahlah. Melihatnya mendongak dan pandangannya yang kalut dan wajahnya yang agak kusut karena panik itu membuatku gemas.

Dia manis sekali.

Begitu ia mengatakan bahwa ia lupa di mana letak kelasnya, aku pun mengantarnya sebentar sampai ke pintu kelas—padahal hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempat kami berdiri—namun agar ia tidak nyasar lagi, aku rela mengantarnya sampai benar-benar di depan pintu dan ia pun membungkuk dengan sangat rendah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, lalu buru-buru masuk kelas.

Kalau diingat kembali, ekspresinya saat melihatku itu agak aneh. Tampak seperti … takut. Apa mungkin karena tinggiku yang di luar biasa ini? Mungkin anak itu agak takut pada pria dewasa. Tapi aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Dan beberapa hari sesudahnya, kini giliranku mengajar kelas anak itu. Waktu mereka memasuki lapangan tempatku akan mengajar, aku bisa melihat anak itu berjalan sendirian di belakang kerumunan. Dan sewaktu ia melihatku, tiba-tiba ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk sangat dalam. Aku terheran. Apa kesan pertamaku pada anak itu buruk sekali?

Ketika aku mengabsen kelasnya, dari sinilah aku mengetahui namanya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Namanya terdengar manis.

Saat namanya dipanggil, ia mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu, dan segera menurunkannya begitu aku menunduk untuk mengisi absennya. Dan waktu aku mengatakan bahwa pelajaran pertama mereka adalah lompat tinggi, anak itu langsung lemas. Apa mungkin karena ia tidak yakin pada tinggi badannya itu?

Jadi aku memperagakan lompat tinggi itu sebentar, lalu menyuruh mereka satu per satu melompati palang yang terendah dulu. Saat giliran anak itu, aku menginterupsinya tiba-tiba dan ia seolah membeku.

"Berapa tinggi badanmu, Hyuuga-san?" tanyaku, hanya sekedar penasaran.

Tanpa kusangka, reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya begitu mendengar pertanyaanku cukup mengejutkan. Mereka menertawakannya. Sontak anak itu terbungkuk lemas dan agak bergetar, kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku dengan terbata.

"Se-seratus empat puluh …."

Tawa teman perempuannya makin meledak, dan bahkan ada yang meledekinya. Aku tak tega melihatnya, dan jengkel pada teman sekelasnya yang menertawakannya. Maka aku segera mendelik pada seluruh teman sekelasnya dan mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak boleh mengejek teman apalagi terhadap kekurangannya.

Mereka semua terdiam, dan anak itu memandangku sedikit, seolah tak percaya.

Yah, aku tidak terima bila mereka suka menindas orang yang memiliki kekurangan dan menyanjung orang yang memiliki kelebihan. Selama ini aku cukup banyak disanjung oleh siapapun, jadi begitu aku melihat anak itu ditertawakan seperti itu, aku tidak suka.

Apalagi aku cukup menyukai anak itu.

.

.

Hari demi hari kulewati untuk mengajar, dan entah mengapa semakin hari perasaanku semakin aneh. Ini terlihat dari diriku yang kelewat bersemangat saat akan mengajar kelas anak itu, dan aku selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Bahkan aku memandanginya kalau berpapasan di koridor, meskipun ia terus menunduk dan tidak balas memandangku.

Dan di suatu hari, aku tersadar.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan menyukai seseorang.

Uh, tidak. Bahkan mencintai.

Tetapi, aku kesal setiap kali anak itu seolah menghindariku atau bahkan tampak terintimidasi jika di depanku.

Yah, mungkin karena sikapku saat mengajarinya.

Anak itu sangat payah dalam olaraga. Melompat, berlari, senam, permainan bola, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa dilakukannya. Awalnya kupikir ia tidak percaya diri karena tinggi badannya itu dan juga tekanan dari teman-temannya, tapi lama-lama aku gemas juga melihatnya.

Seperti kemarin, misalnya.

Waktu itu aku mulai memasuki materi bola basket, salah satu olahraga kesukaanku. Dan aku tidak mau melihat ada orang yang tidak bisa dalam olahraga ini. Termasuk anak itu. Minimal harus bisa menggiring bola atau memasukkan bola ke keranjang.

Maka, seperti biasa. Setelah beberapa penjelasan singkat mengenai basket, aku memperagakan bagaimana caranya menggiring bola, cara memantulkannya dengan benar, mengoper bola, dan cara melemparnya untuk masuk ke keranjang. Ketika semua murid mulai bergiliran praktek—kumulai dari murid lelaki dulu—dan saat murid perempuan maju satu per satu hingga akhirnya giliran anak itu, aku mulai mengawasinya dengan lebih serius.

Pertama, ia agak kesulitan saat memantulkan bolanya, namun akhirnya ia lumayan lancar. Saat memantulkannya sambil berjalan, bola basket itu malah memantul ke arah lain dan anak itu lebih sering berlari mengejar bola daripada memantulkannya. Lalu, waktu giliran memasukkan bola ke keranjang, untuk lima belas kesempatan, hasilnya nol. Tidak ada satu pun yang masuk.

Ini cukup menjengkelkanku.

Paling tidak jangan olahraga kesukaanku yang membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa—mungkin setidaknya ia sudah bisa memantulkan bola. Tapi, entah mengapa, perasaanku tidak puas. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk mengulang kembali gilirannya saat semuanya sudah selesai, di akhir pelajaran.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih tetap menunduk.

Begitu semua giliran sudah selesai, dan aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku, semua murid kusuruh kembali ke kelas kecuali anak itu.

Ia berjalan lunglai ke arahku dan memisah dari kerumunan. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik—aku tak begitu peduli.

Kali ini aku memberinya kebebasan. Tidak kubatasi kesempatannya, gunakan sebanyak yang ia mau asalkan ia berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke keranjang. Aku tahu tingginya di bawah rata-rata, tapi bukan berarti itu penghalang untuk mampu dalam berolahraga.

Satu lemparan. Dua lemparan. Tiga lemparan. Sembilan lemparan. Belum ada yang berhasil masuk.

Bahkan saat lemparan ke dua puluh empat, ia masih gagal. Tampaknya ia mulai kelelahan.

Aku belum mau menghentikannya. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran ini habis, jadi kugunakan kesempatan ini untuknya.

Terus gagal.

Dan gagal lagi.

Aku terus memandanginya, tanpa mengalihkan mataku darinya barang sekejap. Bagaimana wajahnya saat terengah kelelahan, tergopoh-gopoh mengejar bola, suara decitan sepatunya dan langkahnya yang lemah … aku benar-benar menyukai anak itu tanpa sebab.

Aku memberinya kesempatan tanpa batas, berharap agar ia bisa memasukkannya walaupun hanya sekali.

Yah, aku memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa bersamaku berdua saja di sini, berharap agar ia dapat menyadari perasaanku.

Huh, naif sekali.

Tapi tak masalah.

Aku menikmatinya.

Saat aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih leluasa, tanpa perlu khawatir ketahuan oleh orang lain. Biarlah.

Kurasa ini sudah lemparan ke tiga puluh, tapi ia masih belum berhenti. Padahal aku yakin, napasnya sudah terputus-putus, tapi tampaknya ia belum mau menyerah.

Aku tak tega melihatnya begitu. Mungkin ini sudah cukup.

"Hyuuga-san, kau boleh berhenti."

Apa mungkin karena suaraku yang terlampau keras atau mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sehingga tak menyadari masih ada aku di sini, tapi ia tampak sangat terkejut. Bahkan bola yang ada di genggamannya pun sampai terlempar.

"U-uh, tapi … aku belum memasukkan bola satu pun …."

Ia terlalu penurut.

Memang kukatakan padanya tadi bahwa ia harus mencobanya berkali-kali hingga berhasil masuk. Tapi kupikir ia akan berhenti sendiri kalau benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Orang lain juga akan begitu. Tanpa disuruh mereka juga akan berhenti sendiri. Tapi anak itu … belum mau menyerah.

"Sudahlah. Tampaknya kau memang tidak bisa. Istirahatlah!"

Maksudku agar ia segera mematuhiku tanpa banyak alasan, makanya aku menggunakan nada perintah yang mutlak. Namun sepertinya ia salah menafsirkannya sebagai bentakan karena jengkel. Jadi ia memungut bola yang tersisa dan mengumpulkannya, agak bergetar.

"Duduk di sini."

Aku menepukkan tempat kosong di sebelahku, isyarat agar ia duduk di sebelahku. Anak itu masih menurut dan duduk di sebelahku dengan ragu, dan tampak tegang.

Dari sini aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang terengah-engah. Apa aku sudah kelewatan tadi?

Untuk nilai, akhirnya aku memberinya nila pas-pasan. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga-san, karena kau sudah berusaha agar bisa memasukkan bola basket ke keranjang, meskipun kau gagal, aku tetap menghargainya. Jadi jangan khawatir dengan nilaimu." Aku mencoba menghiburnya supaya ia dapat merasa tenang sedikit. Anak itu merespon dengan mengangguk kaku dan menunduk.

Aku memandanginya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia lebih dekat, ada di sebelahku. Sempat ada dorongan untuk merangkulnya agar kami semakin mendekat, tapi kutahan. Padahal tanganku sempat terangkat sedikit.

Ia masih terengah, sepertinya napasnya sudah mulai normal. Lalu aku teringat bahwa aku membawa sebotol air mineral—sudah kuminum sedikit, sih. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu, dan menyodorkannya pada anak itu supaya minum. Ia pasti kehausan.

Anak itu, sekali lagi, terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Ia memandangiku sebentar, lalu menuju botol air mineral yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memandangiku lagi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Minumlah. Habis olahraga itu bagus minum air putih," ujarku.

Ia tampak ragu, dan ketika aku menambahkan "Minum!" dengan nada mutlak, barulah ia mengambil botol air mineral itu dan langsung meneguknya. Huh, kurasa ia harus ditegasin dulu baru patuh.

Dengan begini, kami berciuman secara tidak langsung.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Air mineral itu tinggal tersisa seperempatnya saja. Ia bernapas sebentar, menetralisirkannya, baru kemudian ia menutup botol itu dan mengembalikannya padaku sambil berucap, "Terima kasih, Uchiha-sensei."

Ia sempat menatapku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk. Melihat sisa air yang tinggal sedikit, sekalian saja kuhabiskan lagi. Maka aku membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguknya tanpa ragu. Air tersebut langsung habis dalam dua teguk. Menyadari apa yang barusan kulakukan, ia segera menoleh dan menatapku terbelalak.

Sepertinya ia tidak percaya kalau aku langsung minum air dari mulut botol yang sudah ada bekasnya. Bagiku tak masalah. Dari awal ia juga langsung minum air dari mulut botol tersebut, tanpa berpikir kalau-kalau ada bekasku. Atau mungkin ia mengira tidak mungkin aku memberinya botol air minum bekasku?

Terserah.

Aku hanya balas menyeringai kecil padanya. Dan saat itulah bel tanda istirahat sekaligus habisnya jam pelajaran olahraga berdering. Ia langsung berdiri dan pamit terhadapku dengan formal, dan segera berlari seolah ingin menjauh dariku sejauh-jauhnya.

Tidak apa.

Setidaknya aku sudah membuat kemajuan.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan ada rumor yang beredar bahwa aku adalah guru yang paling ditakuti oleh anak itu. Dan entah sejak kapan ia sering diganggu oleh teman-temannya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia menjadi murid di sekolah ini, dan semakin hari perasaanku semakin bergejolak. Aku semakin menyukainya, mencintainya, namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ditambah lagi dengan rumor kalau anak itu takut padaku.

Ini semakin sulit.

Bagaimana caraku untuk membuat kemajuan dan pendekatan terhadapnya? Aku ingin berjalan perlahan agar ia dapat memahami perasaanku suatu saat nanti. Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak langsung berharap ia harus membalas perasaanku. Namun setidaknya, ia harus mengerti dan memahamiku.

Aku ingin anak itu tidak semakin menjauhiku. Aku ingin ia mau mendekat padaku. Aku ingin ia mau balas menatapku saat berpapasan. Aku ingin menggenggam tangannya. Aku ingin mendekapnya erat sampai tak ada celah di antara kami. Aku ingin ….

Uh, terlalu banyak keinginanku.

Sempat aku terpikir, sebenarnya perasaanku ini adalah cinta atau obsesi? Aku begitu ingin bersamanya dan mendekatinya, dan aku kesal setiap kali ia mengacuhkanku. Aku tidak suka itu.

Lalu perasaan itu semakin membuncah. Aku agak sulit mengontrol emosiku saat melihatnya di jam pelajaranku. Setengah kesal melihatnya menunduk dan menjauhiku, hingga tanpa sadar aku menggunakan intonasi yang keras terhadapnya. Ini semakin memperkuat rumor tersebut.

Anak itu takut padaku.

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

Mengapa aku harus mencintai seseorang yang takut terhadapku?

Lalu semua perasaan kalut dan emosional ini semakin bergejolak di bulan berikutnya, dan bulan berikutnya lagi. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya, agar ia tahu. Ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padanya, dan juga yang ingin kulakukan padanya.

Aku mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi jika aku melakukannya. Namun, sekali lagi, perasaanku ini seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jadi aku memutuskan.

Untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini secepatnya.

Keesokan harinya, saat bel pulang berdering, hampir semua murid segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali bagi murid yang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Karena situasi di sekolah yang lebih sepi, maka aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyuruh anak itu datang ke ruanganku dengan alasan membahas nilai pelajaran olahraganya. Yah, berhubung ruang guru di sekolah ini sudah cukup sempit, maka mejaku berada ruang yang tak terpakai sebagai ruanganku, bersama dua orang guru olahraga lainnya. Dan berhubung saat ini sudah jam pulang, maka kedua guru itu juga sudah pulang, jadi aku sendirian.

Dan jika anak itu datang, maka ini kesempatanku.

Sambil mengeluarkan map berisi kumpulan nilai-nilai olahraga para murid, ketukan pintu yang agak lemah itu menyelaku. Sudah kutebak, anak itu yang datang.

"Masuk."

Pintu pun terbuka, dan memunculkan sosok yang sudah lama muncul di dalam mimpiku dan mengganggu pikiranku selama ini. Ia menatapku sebentar, dan seperti biasa, menunduk kembali.

Gemas sekali rasanya.

Mencoba untuk mengontrol diri, aku menyuruhnya duduk dan kemudian mulai membahas mengenai nilai olahraganya yang agak mengenaskan. Ia tampak cemas, dan agak pasrah, tapi aku menawarkannya untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan dengan melakukan olahraga yang paling bisa dilakukannya. Setelah beberapa lama berdiskusi, masalah pun selesai. Dan setelah itu keheningan tercipta.

Anak itu masih terus menunduk.

Cukup jengah, aku kembali membuka suara. Dengan sangat mendadak.

"Mengapa kau takut padaku, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Disodorkan pertanyaan tak terduga, anak itu melonjak kaget. Bahkan ia semakin dalam menunduk.

"Uh …."

Ia malah bergumam tak jelas. Aku mencoba bersabar sembari bangkit dari tempat dudukku untuk menaruh map itu ke rak yang ada di seberangku. Anak itu masih menunduk.

Setelah menaruhnya di tempat semula, aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya yang duduk membelakangiku, menghadap mejaku. Lalu aku memutar kursi tempat duduknya dengan tiba-tiba dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Jawab, Hyuuga Hinata. Mengapa kau takut padaku?"

Kali ini ia gemetaran dan sama sekali tak berani memandangku. Mungkin karena perubahan sikapku yang mendadak dan aneh baginya. Setengah tak tega, tapi aku harus, karena aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang memaksanya, hanya untuk memuaskanku.

"S-se-sensei … a-aku …."

Sudah cukup.

Suaranya yang mencicit seolah terintimidasi itu membuatku runtuh. Tanpa aba-aba, aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya sampai kepalanya lebih tinggi dariku, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, dan menghapus jarak wajahku dengannya. Serangan yang sangat mendadak dan tiba-tiba.

Anak itu … tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Bahkan mungkin jantungan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Pada akhirnya, apa yang selama ini membuatku gila sekarang sudah ada di dekapanku, di depan wajahku, dan aku benar-benar menciumnya secara langsung.

Setengah menit, dan ia mencoba melakukan penolakan. Tangannya mulai mendorong bahuku dan kakinya bergoyang-goyang memberontak. Namun sayang sekali, aku lebih kuat darinya dan ia lemah. Soal tenaga tentu saja aku yang menang. Penolakannya itu malah semakin membuatku memperdalam ciumanku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri.

Hampir tiga menit, kurasa. Dan ia sudah tak memberontak lagi. Mungkin kehabisan tenaga dan udara, sebagai gantinya ia gemetaran. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga hampir kehabisan napas, tapi aku belum mau lepas. Dan saat hampir empat menit, baru aku memundurkan wajahku sedikit dan melepaskannya sampai berbunyi. Ia pikir ia sudah bisa bernapas dengan tenang. Lihat, bahkan ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar agar udara semakin banyak masuk. Namun ia salah. Aku melepasnya hanya untuk mengubah arah miring kepalaku saja. Jadi aku kembali membekap mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Mmph …?!"

Ia bersuara. Aku semakin tidak mau lepas. Biar saja begini terus, aku terlanjur dipenuhi nafsu. Menekannya, melumatnya, menjilatnya … kali ini aku mencoba memasukkan lidahku, tapi agak sulit. Kucoba membuatnya sedikit menganga, lalu mengetukkan lidahku pada giginya, dan ia masih tidak mau. Malah sekarang ia mulai mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, gemetaran. Fokusku agak teralih, dan hampir saja lepas. Kurasa aku butuh kondisi dimana aku bisa menahannya agar tidak dapat bergerak untuk menolakku sama sekali. Menciumnya sambil berdiri dan menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi agak payah juga.

Gemetarannya semakin kuat. Kurasa sudah cukup. Lagipula ini sudah cukup memuaskanku. Sekarang waktunya penjelasan. Yah, seharusnya itu di awal, tapi sudah terlanjur. Saat ini ia pasti benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kulakukan tadi.

Seorang guru yang paling ditakutinya sedang menciumnya saat ini!

Kelihatannya anak itu sudah sangat lemas. Berani bertaruh, ini pasti ciuman pertamanya, dan ia mendapatkannya dengan cara seperti ini—pemaksaan. Aku setengah merasa bersalah, namun euforia setelah menciumnya itu membuatku senang. Dalam suasana seperti ini, aku pun memeluknya yang masih berada dalam dekapanku ini dengan erat. Dengan suara yang rendah, aku pun mengungkapkannya, tepat di depan telinganya.

"Hinata … aku mencintaimu."

"…!?"

Setelah kucium dengan paksa, sekarang aku malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya jantungan kembali.

Ia tak merespon. Masih sibuk menetralisir pernapasannya.

Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Kau tahu, jika kau takut padaku, aku malah cinta padamu. Entahlah, apa tepatnya, maaf telah memaksamu begitu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu, Hinata."

Ia masih tak merespon. Kali ini kepalanya terkulai di bahuku, sedangkan bahunya mulai gemetaran.

Apa ia menangis?

Ah, ini sempat kuperhitungkan yang akan terjadi nantinya tadi.

Aku memberi jarak di antara kami agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya, namun pemberian jarak ini juga berarti membebaskan tangannya yang sempat terjepit di antara kami. Sontak, ia langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengira kalau aku akan menciumnya lagi. Wajahnya tampak syok, dan memerah. Bahunya masih gemetaran. Rupanya ia tak menangis. Tapi ia syok!

"Melihatmu yang selama ini menghindariku dan tampak terintimidasi jika di dekatku … itu membuatku sedih. Aku ingin mendekatimu, tapi kau selalu menjauhiku. Seringkali aku sengaja menyuruhmu untuk keluar paling terakhir saat jam olahraga agar aku bisa berdua saja denganmu, tapi kau tampak terbebani." Tanpa sadar, aku menceritakan segala isi perasaanku pada anak itu.

Ia terdiam. Masih menatapku dengan pandangan syok dan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Lagi-lagi aku ingin menciumnya. Tampaknya aku mulai ketagihan, dan itu membuatku candu. Dengan perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya lagi, dan menempelkan mulutku pada punggung tangannya yang memisahkanku.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku—kau bahkan takut padaku. Tapi, setidaknya … jangan menjauhiku."

Kuucapkan itu semua sembari menatap matanya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sedikit pandangan memohon, kurasa. Tetapi, aku benar-benar memohon padanya. Aku memelas, berharap agar ia tidak menolakku. Namun, respon yang kutunggu belum diucapkannya juga. Malah ia tidak meresponku.

Tiba-tiba, ia menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak bisa, S-se-sensei …," ujarnya terbata-bata, "a-aku tak bisa."

Seolah-olah aku yang membeku, dan aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

Apa anak itu … langsung menolakku?

Yah, sejujurnya, wajar saja ia tidak mau. Aku sudah membuatnya takut selama ini, dan tadi aku menciumnya dengan paksa, dan sekarang dengan seenaknya aku memintanya begitu.

Tapi, aku tidak terima.

Katakanlah bahwa aku egois, aku tak peduli.

Anak itu sudah menarik perhatianku dan mengganggu pikiranku selama ini. Setelah akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kucintai, sekarang ia malah menolakku.

Ia harus kupertegas, baru ia akan menurut.

"Maaf, Hinata …."

Aku menggigit punggung tangannya yang masih menutupi mulutnya itu dengan agak kuat. Ia mengerang kecil, dan refleks mengelus punggung tangannya yang kugigit itu, tapi itu berarti mulutnya tidak tertutupi lagi. Langsung saja, tanpa mengabaikan kesempatan ini, aku segera memajukan wajahku dan menciumnya lagi.

"Aku tak terima penolakan."

Lagi, dan lagi, aku menciumnya berulang kali tanpa henti. Kalaupun berhenti, hanya jeda untuk mengambil napas sebentar, lalu kulanjutkan kembali. Anak itu tak kuasa untuk menolakku atau mencoba memberontak lagi. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya yang ada di dekapanku ini semakin lemas.

Anak itu benar-benar tidak kuat olahraga.

Bahkan untuk olahraga mulut begini.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku, Hinata."

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak, Sensei …."

Aku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku, "Terserah kau mau menolak seperti apa, namun pernyataanku mutlak, Hinata."

Ia masih menggeleng, "Sensei … aku tidak—"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku saat kita sedang berdua, Hinata."

"Sensei … lepaskan aku …."

"Nama."

Anak itu bergetar, "I-Ita-Itachi-san …."

Aku malah membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

Biarlah ia mau bersamaku karena sebuah keterpaksaan. Biarlah ia masih takut padaku. Yang terpenting, aku bisa bersamanya dan mewujudkan cintaku dengan caraku sendiri.

Meskipun awalnya dipaksa, kuharap anak itu bisa menerimaku secara perlahan nantinya.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
